Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10
https://www.newspapers.com/newspage/99913914/ | last_aired = https://www.newspapers.com/newspage/400330883/ }}Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 is a series of 10 syndicated made-for-television animated films produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Zoetrope Studios, De Laurentiis Entertainment Group, New World Pictures and Lucasfilm as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera programming block from 1987 to 1988, featuring the studio's popular animated characters: Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo, Huckleberry Hound and Top Cat. List of movies Crew * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Dino De Laurentiis, Martha Schumacher, Francis Ford Coppola, George Lucas and Roger Corman * Directors: Arthur Davis, Oscar Dufau, Bob Goe, John Kimball, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Ray Patterson, Jay Sabry, Paul Sommer, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Creative Designer: Iwao Takamoto * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Character Designer: Scott Jeralds * Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Graphics Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Music Composed and Conducted by: Marvin Hamlisch, Maurice Jarre, Leonard Rosenman, Bruce Broughton, Bill Conti and Sven Libaek * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller Home media All of the films except Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears were released on VHS shortly after their original broadcasts by Worldvision Home Video (a sister division of then-Hanna-Barbera owner Taft Broadcasting), Invasion of the Space Bears finally saw a VHS release in 1991. To date, the Yogi Bear and Scooby-Doo television movies in the series have been released on DVD from Warner Home Video. On December 7, 2010, Warner Bros. released Yogi's Great Escape on DVD via their Warner Archive Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and only in the U.S. Warner Home Video also released Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers on DVD, in Region 1 on May 6, 2003. and Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School on DVD, in Region 1 on June 4, 2002. The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones has been released on VHS three times, first by Worldvision Home Video in 1988, then by Kid Klassics, the children's video arm of GoodTimes Entertainment (using the same cassette as the previous release) in 1989, and later by Warner Home Video on July 3, 2001. The film was finally released on DVD for the first time on June 14, 2011. On , Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose was released on VHS videocassette in the United States. Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose VHS release at Amazon.com. On December 7, 2010, Warner Home Video released Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose on DVD via their Warner Archive Collection, a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) label, available exclusively through Warner's online store and only in the U.S. As of August 2011, all of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 episodes are available on DVD through Warner Archive. While all 10 movies have appeared on Boomerang, a cable channel primarily dedicated to classic Hanna-Barbera material, all the films in the series appear in regular rotation on Boomerang, as part of Boomerang Theatre. All 10 films were also released on VHS videocassette. As of 2014, all 10 movies have been made available on DVD; apart from the Scooby-Doo movies, all of the others are available on demand through the Warner Archive Collection, direct from Warner Bros. or Amazon.com. See also * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions References Category:Film series introduced in 1987 Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1980s American animated films Category:Animated film series Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:American television films Category:American films Category:1987 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:1987 animated films Category:1987 films Category:1988 animated films Category:1988 films Category:Films based on television series Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:American motion picture television series Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna–Barbera Superstars 10 Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Television films based on television series Category:Films scored by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Film scores by Maurice Jarre Category:Film scores by Leonard Rosenman Category:Film scores by Bruce Broughton Category:Film scores by Bill Conti